


Heeman

by Vaccum_Water



Category: No Fandom
Genre: hee hee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaccum_Water/pseuds/Vaccum_Water
Summary: Hee hee
Kudos: 1





	Heeman

You stare out into a void of nothingness. Not white, nor black. You don't know how you got there or how, but you don't care, you just want to get out. You lost your sense of time. How many days has it been? 3? 5? Who knows? 

All of a sudden, as if your prayers have been answered, you hear something, but it isn't anything what you had expected.

"HEE HEE." 

You realize your situation, but it's too late. You were never seen since then, and life continued as normal, like nothing ever happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Hee hee


End file.
